mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tara
En el hinduísmo y budismo, la diosa Tara es la segunda de las Dasa (diez) Majavidiás o "Grandiosas de la sabiduría", siendo una forma de Shakti (energía primitiva en forma femenina), la manifestación tántrica de la diosa. La palabra "Tara" deriva de la raíz sánscrita "tr", que significa cruzar. David Gordon White The Alchemical Body: Siddha Traditions in Medieval India, (Kindle Locations 1613-1615). University of Chicago Press. Kindle Edition. "This coastal location reminds us of what may have been Tārā’s original role: she was a goddess of navigation, of sea crossings— tārā is generated from the verb tṛ, to cross over the sea." En muchos otros idiomas indios contemporáneos, la palabra "tara" también significa estrella en mención a su movimiento al cruzar el cielo. Origen El origen de la diosa Tara se documenta en el texto tántrico Tara Rahasya. La leyenda comienza con el batido del océano entre los devas y los asuras. Shiva se bebió el veneno (Halahala) creado de este batido del océano (en el proceso, su garganta se volvió azul y ganó el epíteto Nilakantha), salvando así al mundo de la destrucción, pero cayendo inconsciente bajo su poderoso efecto. Mahadevi Durga apareció como Maa Tara y tomó a Shiva en su regazo. Ella lo amamantó, contrarrestando la leche el veneno, y recuperándolo. Según un texto llamado Adhbuta Ramayana, cuando SIta en forma de Kali mató a Sahasraskandha Ravana, Braha y otras deidades la propiciaron con himnos. Aplacada, Devi asumió la forma más calmada de Tara. Sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha, Devi aceptó la ropa de piel de tigre de Brahma, se quitó su corona dorada, se recogió su pelo en Jatamukuta y lo ató con la serpiente Akshobhya. Rudra yació en el suelo y le pidió la bendición de Brahmavidya, a lo que Devi situó su pie derecho en su pecho y lo iluminó. Por ello, Rudra le ofreció un loto azul y una copa de cráneo. Una versión alternativa habla de la forma mata-demonios de Tara; un demonio llamado Hayagriva causaba estragos en todas partes y expulsó a los devas de Amaravati tras derrotarlos y robarles sus posesiones. Entonces es cuando los devas se acercaron a Brahma, quien los llevó a Kali. La diosa suprema creó otra Devi de su tercer ojo, que no era otra más que Tara, y la envió a derrotar a Hayagriva. En la batalla, Tara prevaleció y mató a Hayagriva. Una versión no popular del Kaliya Purana asocia a Tara con Matangi (ambas consideradas formas de Sarasvati). Según esto, cuando los devas fueron derrotados por los demonios Sumbha y Nisumbha, buscaron refugio en el Himalaya y comenzaron a propiciar a Devi. En esta época, la esposa del sabio Matanga, Matangi, vio a los devas y les preguntó a quien veneraban. Antes de que pudieran responder, Devi Mahasaraswati se manifestó en el cuerpo de Matangi y respondió que los devas la propiciaban a ella. Dado que Mahasaraswati se manifestó en el cuerpo de Matangi, la diosa de piel clara y ocho brazos fue conocida como Kaushiki. Por otra parte, la piel de Matangi se volvió oscura y fue conocida como Kali y Ugratara. Iconografía thumb|Ídolo de Tara en Tarapith. Kali y Tara tienen apariencia similar, describiéndose ambas en pie sobre un Shiva supino en una forma inerte o similar a un cadáver. Si embargo, mientras Kali es descrita como negra, Tara es descrita como azul. Ambas visten poca ropa, pero Tara viste una falda de piel de tigre mientras Kali lleva una faja de brazos humanos. Ambos visten un collar de cabezas humanas. Ambas sacan la lengua y se derrama sangre de sus bocas. Tara se muestra en pie en la postura Pratyalidha (con el pie izquierdo adelantado). Su bhairava (Consorte) es Akshobhya, un Bodhisattva que está en forma de una cobra enroscada en torno al pelo enmarañado. Viste una corona hecha de cráneos de cinco Budas meditando. Tara tiene ocho formas llamadas Ashta Tara, siendo sus nombres Tarinismrita, Ugratara, Mahogra, Kameshwari, Chamunda, Nilasaraswati, Vajra, y Bhadrakali. Se dice que Tara es más accesible para el devoto (Bhakta) o Tantrika por sus instintos maternos. Además, como Kali, Tara disfruta de la sangre en su contexto hindú. En su himno de cien nombres del Mundamala-tantra, es llamada "la que le gusta la sangre", "la que está bañada en sangre" y "la que disfruta del sacrificio de sangre". Tara puede distinguirse visualmente de Kali principalmente por sus implementos. Con cuatro brazos, lleva una espada de sacrificio, una cabeza decapitada o un cráneo de beber, un loto azul y un cuchillo de de desollar. Kali nunca sostiene un loto ni un cuchillo de desollar. Tara reside en cinco vacíos. En el primero, es la creadora; en el segundo, es Vishvarupini; en el tercero, es Nirguna Brahman; en el cuarto, es la conservadora y, finalmente, en el quinto, es la aniquiladora. El propio vacío es Brahmán, donde reside Kali que lo trasciende todo. La relación entre Tara y Kali es la de Shiva y Shakti; Tara es Shakti y Kali es Shiva. Templo Tarapith thumb|Templo Maa Tara. El murti en el Tara Ma mandir en el pueblo de Tarapith, un lugar tántrico muy importante para los Shaktas bengalíes (y muy disputado sobre si es o no realmente un Shakti Pitha; las pruebas académicas señalan que sí), está cubierto en guirnaldas de flores. Hay dos imágenes de Tara en el santuario. La imagen de piedra de Tara mostrada como una madre amamantando a Shiva - la "imagen primordial" (Vista en el marco de la forma feroz de la imagen de Tara) está camuflada por una imagen de metal de un metro, que ve normalmente el devoto. Representa a Tara en su forma feroz con cuatro brazos, con un collar de cráneos y la lengua fuera. Coronada con una corona de plata y pelo fluyendo, con la imagen exterior envuelta en un sari y engalanada en caléndulas con una sombrilla de plata sobre su cabeza. La frente de la imagen de metal está adornada con Sindur rojo (vermellón). La mayoría de los devotos no tienen la oportunidad de ver la imagen real en piedra, ya que solo hay unos 15 minutos de Darshan o ver la piedra a las 4:30 de la mañana, cuando abre el templo, y solo los primeros afortunados serán admitidos en el adytum (el Garbhagriha) para ver la piedra. thumb|Bhama Khepa, santo indio adorador de Tara. A diferencia de la mayoría de pueblos y ciudades indios, el smashan o terreno de cremación no está situado en la periferia. Como los terrenos de cremación son visto como contaminados, la mayoría de smashans indios se sitúan lejos del centro de la ciudad. Tanto Tarapith mandir como el smashan están muy cerca (unos 90 metros) al centro de la ciudad y cerca del río Dwarka. Se dice que las huellas de Tara Ma se conservan en el smashan; este es un tema común del hinduísmo, donde se dice que las deidades o aquellos seguidores especialmente santos dejan las huellas en las rocas. Muchos Sadhus y Tantrikas viven el smashan, algunos con cabañas permanentes como residencias. El smashan está lleno de perros, tradicionalmente visto como animales contaminadores que se decían que compartían comida con el santo vamamarga Bamakhepa, cuyo samādhi o tumba se sitúa en la puerta de al lado al principal templo Tarapith. Tara en el budismo Tara (Sanscrito: तारा) en el budismo es una Bodhisattva en el budismo mahayana, que representa las virtudes del éxito en el trabajo y los logros. Algunos investigadores creen que Paranasabari es otro nombre para la diosa hindú Tara. Referencias Categoría:Majá Vidiá